He's Been Waiting For This Day
by Iamhalcyon
Summary: House and Cuddy story; if you don't like, don't read. Takes place in the future. He's back at that place, but this time it's different.House has been waiting for this day.


**He's been waiting for this day**

**Author's Note:** Read and Review! I've had this story on a piece of paper for awhile now, I wrote it the 24th of November. I think that House will have to go to Mayfield again in a few years. He is already in a relationship with Lisa and Rachel. This story takes place at Mayfield and House has been there for about 3 weeks, he's been waiting for this day.

Hope you enjoy it! This is just one little fiction story that I made, it's my very first!

* * *

When he came into the main room, he went straight for the piano. Everyone had sat down at different tables waiting for their visitors. He just sat on the bench and turned himself, so it faced the window. He wasn't expecting them to come today, they hadn't seen him since the day he came to this mental place. Why should they even come now? What's the difference for them to come today; they haven't come the last three visiting days, House thought. He's spoken to them on the phone a few times because Rachel missed him and Lisa's dad had a stroke. Wilson was the only one who came to visit him, boy that was fun!

The doors opened and the visitors started to come in, as he just sat there staring at the sky. It went by quickly. When some of the visitors left, there was only about fifteen minutes until visiting hours would be over. The visitors had left minutes later and some of the patients resumed to what they were doing before the visitors came. House was about to leave to join the others, but he turned around in surprise when he heard a familiar voice and small feet running him.

"DADDY!" the little girl squealed, her usually small voice loudly echoed throughout the room.

It seemed as if the whole world froze as he saw Rachel sprinting towards him with teary brown eyes; everyone in the room stared as the cute brunette girl ran to House. It took a moment for some of the patients and nurses to swallow, what looked to be Greg's daughter giving him a hug.

"Hey, you never told us you had a kid!" House's roommate Alvie exclaimed

"Yeah" chorused what seemed to be not only the other patients but the hospital's workers as well.

Greg gave a small chuckle as he brought Rachel on his lap. The room was quiet for a moment when they saw Greg hug her back with a small smile and teary eyes.

"Rachel!" hissed a woman with dark curls and sapphire eyes, who just walked in looking worried.

"Mommy! Over here!" Rachel called out to her Mom.

All eyes were on Cuddy as she had a relieved smile on her face at first, but then it started to fade when she realized all sets of eyes were on her. She quickly and calmly walked over to where House and Rachel sat.

"And you never told me you had a wife either! Man I thought we were like this!" Alvie once again exclaimed but this time held up two fingers crossed.

House just laughed and so did everyone else in the room, including Cuddy whose cheeks were no longer red. Conversations started and some of the patients and nurses went back to what they were doing, letting the little family have their privacy. One of the nurses came over to say that even though visiting hours were over, Lisa and Rachel could stay for a little while knowing that House missed them. Lisa sat beside House, with Rachel in his lap.

"Rachel, I told you to wait for me, you don't just run off like that" Rachel looked at her mother and began to cry, "But I just wanted to see Daddy! I missed him!"

The four year old buried her face in her father's shoulder. House put one arm around Rachel and rubbed her back.

Cuddy had a sympathetic look on her face and turned to House, "I know I missed him too Rach" she paused as she held House's free hand then turned her attention back to her daughter, "But you can't just run off like that. Promise me you won't do that again without telling me where you're going, okay?"

The girl lifted her head, nodded and sniffled while House wiped away a tear. Rachel looked up and kissed House's cheek, "I missed you lots", her brown eyes looking into his crystal blue ones.

House kissed her on the top of her head and said "I missed you lots too"

Cuddy had shed a few tears and looked at both House and Rachel saying "And I love both of you lots too!"

They all smiled and Greg hugged Lisa and Rachel.

"I have something for you Daddy! Mommy has it!" Rachel said after the hug

Lisa took out an orange piece of paper that had a drawing on it.

"What's this? A drawing.. for me?" House asked like an excited kid

He took the orange paper and looked at it. It was a picture of a house on the left side and a big building on the right. There were 8 people in the picture. Five of them looked like doctors and the other three wore normal clothes.

"That's you, me and Mommy" Rachel explained pointing to the man, woman and little girl wearing normal clothes. "And the ducklings!" she pointed to the other 5 wearing long white lab coats. "See? Uncle Foreman, Uncle Taub, Aunt Thirteen, Uncle Chase and Uncle Jimmy" Rachel pointed to every individual person. She didn't really understand why her Dad used the word 'ducklings' for the new and old team, so Rachel just called all of them that, even Wilson.

"I see Rachel, thank you. Why did you decide to draw this picture for me?" House asked

"When you were gone, everybody at the hospital missed you, so I drew this when I was walking around in the hospital. The picture is suppose to be when everyone was happy you were with us in the hospital everyday." Rachel explained to her father.

"How did you know everyone was happy I was there in the first place?" House asked again curious about her answer.

"Easy" she replied with a shrug, "When you were there at the hospital everyone talked about how you solved cases, and I saw that everyone was happy because of the smile on their faces. But when you left, no one was smiling as much anymore." Rachel said trying to pry the piano case open.

House nodded understanding and looked at Cuddy to see if that were true, and she nodded at him with a grin.

"We'll don't worry Rachel, tell everyone at the hospital that I will be there soon" he said as he unlocked the piano case, with the key he had in his pocket, and opened it for her.

"And I'll put the picture in my room" which made Rachel turn around and smile at him.

Rachel then started to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' everyone clapped after she played.

"You've been practicing" House said when she stopped playing.

Rachel nodded and turned back around playing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'. Cuddy then whispered to House, "She wanted to play for you, so she practiced every day". Again another round of applause was given to Rachel when she was finished the song.

"You know I have a gift for you and mommy too" House said making Rachel's eyes widen in excitement.

"Really? What is it?" she asked her voice squealing in anticipation

"What it is Greg?" Lisa asked also in excited about what the gift might be.

House put Rachel on Cuddy's lap, stretched his fingers and started to play on the piano. The song was the song House wrote before, but this time the tune was a little different. In the beginning of the song the mood was sad and lonely, but then it changed and when it was done, it was happy and full of joy. The audience one again applauded, some getting all teary eyed, especially Alvie. Lisa and Rachel were silent during the song and when it was over, clapped and Rachel hugged House. Lisa knew that it was her song but was changed to have it made for Rachel also.

Lisa planted a kiss on Greg's mouth, he responded by deepening the kiss for a moment, and they broke it the kiss when Rachel said "Yucky" and stuck her tongue out. The three of them shared their first laugh together in 3 weeks, it was a great feeling. House then realized that out of all the other days at this hospital, he's been waiting for this day.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar mistakes! This is only one short story, hope you liked it ( :


End file.
